


Cold water

by JaccDied



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccDied/pseuds/JaccDied
Summary: Y/n has been taking care of the doll for months now and besides it moving nothing incredible has happened. Until a morning, while she's trying to cook lunch, she finds someone new or is it really a new person?





	Cold water

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best, I haven't wrote seriously in a bit and I took this as some kind of warm up. It's around 1780 words, I think. Also, forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. I was on wattpad before and I'm honestly happy to be here now cause, hecc wattpad is not the best, at all.  
> And sorry if it came out as a block or something, I still need to get used to everything here.

You quietly sat on the bed, the classic music playing in the background. The doll, Brahms, was sitting on the bed right besides you and you were reading a book and enjoying the music. It wasn't exactly your favourite music type but you often found yourself humming it while cooking or doing other chores. "Ok, Brahms, it's lunch time" You softly said, putting a bookmark in the page and putting the book on the nightstand. You got up and took Brahms in your arms, walking towards the kitchen. The wall near you banged and creaked but you were used to it, since it happened every time you moved through the house from the first time you laid foot in the building. Reached the kitchen you put Bhrams in a chair and started looking through the fridge, taking out some meat and broccoli. It had been months since you first started taking care of Brahms and you knew his parents weren't coming back but you didn't mind it, it was fun to be away from the world for a while. The doll had moving on its own in this last days so you decided to check it and were quite startled when you didn't find it alone. Sitting besides it was a person, a male, wearing a ruined mask similar to the face of the doll. The man was quietly playing with a table knife, examining it between his hands. You inhaled a sharp breath, bringing his attention to you. You two looked at each other for a good five minutes, due to you being too afraid to say anything or even move. "What's wrong, Y/N?" He asked in a childish voice that sent even more chills down your spine. "Who-" You started, but the words remained stuck in your throat.

"Brahms" He simply stated. A cold trail of sweat fell from your forehead to your cheek and you pressed yourself even more in the counter behind you. He quickly got up, standing taller and lankier than you imagined, and started to walk towards you. You almost squeaked when you found him right in front of you. "I'm hungry" He whined while his head and neck lightly twitched. You still stood frozen, not even really understanding what was happening. His fist collided with the counter, right beside your hand. "I want food!" He said sternly, making you jump " Please?" He quickly added, tilting his head to the side. "Go sit back and be a good boy while I cook something" You shakily said, while taking the meat and broccoli off the counter. When you finished cooking the meal, you served it to him and took a plate for yourself, even though you knew you weren't gonna eat since the fear closed your stomach completely. He eyed you from the other side of the table and you nervously let your eyes fly all over the room, analysing every little thing but him. He lifted his mask lightly, in an angle where you still couldn't see his face. He took fork and knife in hands and started cutting the meat, you looked at him with wide eyes, not expecting such perfect table manners. His back was perfectly straight, his elbows never even getting near the table and his chair perfectly tucked under the table. Sure, his whole body still trembled creepily, but less than before. It seemed like someone teached him how to behave at the table strictly when he was a kid and even after twenty years he still remembered it. You rubbed your eyes, leaning back on the chair, hoping it was all some kind of bad dream. Then you noticed that all eating sounds had stopped, so you opened your eyes. He was staring at you, mask black in place, the broccoli still on the plate, eyes daring yoi to say something about it. "Brahms" You started in a light whisper, your voice shaky "The broccoli-"

"I don't want it" He said, the child voice back. You gulped, something told you that he wanted you to tell him what to do and not do and that not doing so could be more dangerous than doing it. "Brahms, be a good boy and finish your vegetables" You said in a slightly more stern tone. "What do I get if I eat them?" You knew he wanted something since he put down the fork, but the change in his tone startled you "Playtime?" You knew what he meant, sex, and the thought scared you, but you also wanted to deny it. "Maybe if you are good enough for the rest of the day" You said back, avoiding the subject as much as possible. He nodded, getting back to eating and you were sure you saw his legs sway impatiently under the table. When he finished, you took his plate and put your portion in the fridge since you still didn't feel like eating it. You checked your watch, it was piano time apparently. "C'mon Brahms, we gotta go play the piano" You said and actually felt pleased when you saw him follow you happily. It was kinda hard to fit both of you on the stool, since, even if lanky, he occupied quite a bit of space and you didn't want to get too much near him since he smelled like sweat and dirt. You weren't the best piano player but you quickly realized you weren't the worst one in the room either. You were actually having fun, trying to teach him how to be delicate with the piano's keys. Sure, he was still breathing creepily and his intense glare wasn't helping but you started to ignore it. After at least two hours of playing the piano, you got of the stool, stretching your arms above your head. You scrunched up your nose, his smell hitting your nose even harder. "Playtime?" He asked in a whine. "No" You said sternly "you're gonna have a bath first" He whined again and let out a low growl. You jumped at that cause you knew that even tho he searched for someone to make him behave, he was still the one that was in charge.

"Brahms" You said, still trying to be stern but your voice was starting to get shaky. "Fine" He sighed out, his voice still the one of an upset kid. You both went to the bathroom and you started filling the bathtub while he sat on the toilet. "Brahms, take your clothes off and put them on the toilet then get into the bathtub" You calmly said, while taking a few towels and the shampoo out, while giving him your back. You could feel him chanting 'playtime' under his breath, until he slipped into the hot water, letting out a shaky breath. You took a stool, putting it besides the bathtub. He tilted his head, while curling his fingers on the tub's edge "Aren't you gonna bathe with me?" "No" You simply said but gasped when his hand wrapped around your wrist, tugging at it. "Please?" He said, tugging you until your face was smashed against his mask's cheek. He started gripping your wrist even harder so you nodded, tears in your eyes from the pain. He let go of your wrist and you stood up, holding it with your other hand for a good minute before the pain started to dissipate. "Sorry" He said in an overly innocent voice "Now, bath!" "Yeah, but turn around while I take my clothes off" You gulped, your face red. He turned his head and you quickly took of your clothes and plopped into the tub, while still covering yourself. You awkwardly sat in the opposite part of the tub, while he did the same across you.

"Playtime?" He asked for the millionth time in the day, this time even more demanding. You just shot him a glare and he glared back. He gripped both of your wrists again and dragged you on him, making you sit on his lower stomach. He then guided your hands to wrap around his neck. Improvisely you felt in power and liked the feeling, way too much. You pressed your hands on his neck even more and were only encouraged to continue when he let out a shaky groan. You could feel his hard cock poking at your back and you only shifted, wanting to hear other sounds from him. He groaned again, grinding against you. It was strange how seeing someone under you, eyes begging you to fuck him, made you so pathetically aroused. You heard him say something under his breath so you lowered your head near his ear, feeling his body trembling under you. "What?" You asked, letting go of his neck, only to bury your hands in his curly hair. "Touch me more" He whined. You happily reached for his cock behind your back, stroking it while keeping his head against the cold bathtub surface. He whined again, thrusting in your hand. You put an hand around his neck again while you slowly lifted up from his stomach and slid on his cock. It almost hurt, since you never had sex while taking care of the doll but it was nothing you couldn't take. He groaned again, digging his fingers into your hips and ass cheeks. You started slow, rolling you hips, letting out small noises. You could feel his stare on you, so you stared back, while going faster. He breathed hard, letting out a few sharp gasps and groan. You looked into his eyes and noticed how he looked at you in an amazed and loving manner. You were surprised by that but decided it would be something that you'd have to think about later. The water was getting cold but neither of you cared, too focused on the pleasure you were getting from the friction between your bodies. "Kiss" He whispered and you bent down, kissing his mask as if it was his real face. You even decided to leave him a love bite and he seemed quite pleased by that. You now were rapidly thrusting, his hips meeting yours in each thrust. Before you could actually realize it, you both came and you thrusted out your orgasm, then stopped, leaning with your arms on his chest. You pulled him out of you and leaned on the opposite part of the tub, your legs still on his hips. He trembled and this time you were sure that it was for the cold water so you gathered a bit of strength and raised up, getting out of the tub and grabbing 2 towels. "Get up Brahms, I think we've bathed enough"


End file.
